


Not a Good Idea

by Ravin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: In which the Avengers play paintball.For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Square: Paintball
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Not a Good Idea

“This is a terrible idea,” Bruce repeated again.

“This is an amazing idea,” Tony replied, attaching gold paint bombs onto a modified ammo belt.

This morning Steve suggested the Avengers needed to do some combat training together. Clint suggested paintball, and Tony loved the idea. A few hours later, they were gearing up with weapons modified to fire paintballs and on their way to the large, empty military training base that Coulson had acquired for their use.

In this case, military training base meant an empty town that the army had constructed for the sole purpose of training in an urban environment.

Coulson had insisted on rules of course, and Steve backed him up. They also insisted on going over the rules of engagement, again.

  1. No leaving the base.
  2. Coulson is judging the hits and declaring injuries and deaths. If he declares you are dead, you may not come back to life.
  3. Bruce is an objective third party. He is not participating. He is not target practice.
  4. Winner is the last man standing.



Other than that it was going to be free for all. No one could agree on who should be on a team together so it was every man for themself, with the option of forming alliances as the game went.

They arrived and immediately separated. Searching out the best locations. Coulson dutifully waited five minutes before sounding an airhorn, signalling the start of the game.

Natasha and Clint naturally silently formed a team. No words were necessary. Clint climbed to the roof of the fake town’s post office and took up position, covering her as she set up an ambush point. She’d lure them in, and he’d take them out. They’d gone on countless missions together with this setup. 

It worked at first. Steve, who was looking for Bucky, saw Natasha and charged straight into their trap. He went down with a purple splash of paint in the center of his forehead.

Tony was waiting for that. He took Clint out with a gold paint bomb launched from the rooftop across the street before Clint even knew he was there. 

Unfortunately for Tony, Natasha heard Clint’s shriek of outrage and began firing at him. Dots of red paint staining his black jacket.

With Thor in Asgard, that only left Natasha and Bucky in the game. Until a single silver paintball hit Natasha in the back of her head.

Slowly Natasha reached up and touched the silver paint drying in her flaming red hair. “Steve?”

“Yes?” Steve answered cautiously.

“I’m going to murder your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> [BuckyBarnesBingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> [My card](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11272.html) (and running fill list) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> [Me](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
